


A Little Dream of You

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Edward has his daydreams. <br/>Disclaimer: Do I look like a Holstein to you? Wait, no, don't answer that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 503 Day!

There were things Edward Elric couldn’t think about, not while his brother was in armor. Not while Alphonse couldn’t experience anything remotely similar to a life. Yes, Al was alive and human, but he wasn’t _alive_ , and that always preyed on Edward’s mind. Like the way his automail ports seemed absolutely fine then suddenly ached for no apparent reason other than the fact he’d almost forgotten he wasn’t a whole person (but still far more ‘real’ than Alphonse). 

Edward allowed himself a dream or two – his favorite was the sight of Alphonse, whole and human and alive again, smiling hugely, eating a slice of pie. This dream took Edward through some bad nights and even bad days, made the nightmares – if not quite worth it, at least _smaller_ in some ways. He’d taken out that dream so often, it was like an old photograph tucked into a pocket, somewhat faded, the corners foxed, a few creases cut through it. 

The other dream was newer. Edward wasn’t even sure where it came from – well, maybe he did know. He’d never thought of it, not since he was a little kid. Once upon a time, Alphonse and he had fought for Winry’s approval. Alphonse reminded him of it up on the hospital roof after the fight at Laboratory Five. Edward hoped he’d been subtle enough Alphonse hadn’t realized how much that reminder meant to him, but Al was damned perceptive. 

Still, Edward hoped he could keep this dream to himself just a little while longer: A sunny day in Risembool, spring, or maybe early summer. Winry outside, the sun illuminating her as she drowsed against his shoulder, curled up in the green grass while he read. Edward imagined himself setting the book aside to look at Winry. He imagined reaching over, stroking a strand of hair off her cheek and looping it behind her ear. He imagined leaning close, nuzzling her soft skin, kissing her mouth. 

Edward doesn’t let the dream go any farther than that. He doesn’t want to explain any fucking stupid teenage body reactions to anyone – not his brother. Particularly not the bastard. And no way in hell was he going to tell the old hag about the dream he had about her granddaughter. Some things he just needed to keep to himself. 

But maybe, someday, once Al had his body back, Edward would share it with Winry. He figured she deserved to know. And he tried to keep from hoping maybe she had a similar dream of her own.


End file.
